


Post-Stream Naps

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Angst, Post-Stream Exhaustion, Sharing a Bed, george says he’s not tired but he’s a liar and dream and sapnap know it, they just fall asleep together and cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: After streaming, Dream, George and Sapnap fall asleep in each other’s embrace.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 491





	Post-Stream Naps

**Author's Note:**

> titled “My hayfever flared up really bad and I’m coping by writing DreamNotNap ok” in my docs

Sometimes, after a particularly long stream, exhaustion would set in. Today was one of those times, where they would stop streaming and immediately slump, tired but happy with what they’d done for the day. 

The first to stumble tiredly out of his office was Dream; making a beeline for the kitchen, he got out a glass and filled it with water. He’d barely finished drinking it when George wrapped his arms around Dream from behind, tiredly nuzzling into the back of the taller’s shoulder. Dream slowly turned, and George sluggishly moved with him, until his face was now buried in Dream’s chest.

“Are you cuddling without me?” came Sapnap’s tired voice as Dream dropped a kiss to the top of George’s head. Looking up with a small smile, Dream extracted one arm from his hold around George to extend it out towards Sapnap, who stumbled over to join in the hug.

Dream tiredly pressed a kiss to Sapnap’s forehead, then looked down at George, who seemed half-asleep in his hold. “I think we should go to bed.”

“But ‘m not tired,” George mumbled into Dream’s shirt, yawning immediately after. Dream and Sapnap shared a look.

Releasing Sapnap from the cuddle, Dream leaned down a little to scoop George up into his arms. The shorter let out a small yelp of surprise, and Dream let out a soft chuckle.

Sapnap was already making his way down the hallway, and Dream followed, carrying George. He carefully eased his way through the doorframe, mindful of George, then set him down on the bed, crawling in beside him. On the other side of George, Sapnap pulled the blankets up and over all of them.

Dream pressed himself up against George’s side, smiling tiredly as the shorter rolled over to snuggle into him. A moment later he felt the brush of Sapnap’s fingers on his arm as he put his arms around George from behind. 

“Goodnight.” Sapnap’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Goodnight,” Dream responded, equally as quiet. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” came the soft, exhausted reply. Dream looked down at George, for just a moment, who’d already fallen asleep. He smiled, and pressed a light kiss to his nose.

Closing his eyes, Dream slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, content and happy and loved by the people he cared about most.


End file.
